Monsters vs Aliens
by Cora Sinclair
Summary: Sorry about the Title; this story is co-authored by Autaumn Wolf, kk911, and myself. Hope you guys like it!
1. Haru, Moon, and Kiri

Author's Note: Four Teenagers fall into the Monster vs. Aliens world; yes I know that this has been done to death but give me a break it seemed like a fun story to do. This story is co-authored by Autaumn Wolf and kk911, who have been nice enough to join me on this writing adventure. Anyway I'll be writing chapter one, Autaumn Wolf is going to write chapter two, and kk911 is going to write chapter three and so on. Thanks for putting up with me guys and now on to the story!

Haru Fuyumori rushed about her home, trying to get it ready for her friends that would be there soon. It was Saturday night and for Haru Saturday night meant Movie Night with her closet friends Moon Shadow, Kiri Christon and the newest addition to the group Victor Ferral Doom. Haru had known Moon since they were in pre-school together and Moon was definitely a tomboy. Moon had jet black hair with an electric blue streak; Moon also had deep electric blue eyes that were very hypnotizing. Her parents had allowed Moon to get the electric blue streak in her hair when she was five; Moon had claimed it to be a way to express her creativity. Needless to say Moon's parents, both highly accomplished artists within the community, agreed right away. Moon was now fourteen and her personality, along with her hair, hadn't changed a bit. She was still the same old stubborn, strong willed, loyal, easy going, dim witted friend she had always been.

Kiri on the other hand was somewhat weak compared to Moon. Kiri had a hereditary disease; the disease was called Von Willebrand, it didn't allow her blood to clot. Which really was a terrifying thing because if Kiri became physically harmed in any way she would bleed out and the fact that she had O type blood, a very rare type of blood, didn't help either. Thankfully her parents, who were brilliant doctors, had created a medicine that allowed her blood to clot but if she went twenty four hours without it then the possibility of her bleeding out and dying was incredibly high. But never the less Kiri always went on Moon and Haru's adventures, whether it was playing soccer or skate boarding at the park. Kiri was a wonderful friend to have around although when Haru and Moon had first met her she was quiet and Moon had thought that she was annoying and Haru had thought that she was high strung but in reality she was timid because of her condition. Haru and Moon were very thankful to have a friend like Kiri with them because she seem to have an unexplainable ability to predict danger, Kiri would often warn Haru and Moon about any danger they might face, but it was usually in vain because Haru and Moon would ignore it. And when Kiri was right about the danger she would never brag about how she was right, instead she would always say "Now that wasn't too bad." Moon had officially declared that to be Kiri's catchphrase.

In Haru's opinion Moon and Kiri were the best friends a girl like her could have; for you see Haru was an emancipated minor. Meaning that the courts had allowed her to live away from her parents; Haru's parents who shall remain nameless, had put Haru in the show business when she was very little. Haru used to sing songs on Broadway and had made an extraordinary amount of money but her parents instead of putting it in her college fund spent it on frivolous objects. When the money ran out they started to beat her, claiming it was all her fault. One night Haru's father came in to beat her and Haru bashed his head in with a baseball bat, the only weapon she could smuggle into her room. Haru's mother called the police and her father was rushed to the hospital where Haru told the police everything. Her parents were served the the emancipation papers the day her father was allowed to eat solid foods. Instead of giving what her father called a spoiled brat all the money he spent, which was around ten million give or take a few pennies, Haru's father drove recklessly straight into his favorite restaurant. Killing Haru's mother instantly but her father survived purely out of spite until someone was kind enough to pull the plug.

Haru had all of her parents possessions sold and with the money she was still receiving from her father's invention, he made some fancy chip that allowed every computer to work and he owned the patent for it, Haru was able to live her life comfortably without worrying about beatings or money problems. Haru now lived in a quaint two story house near the shore and her best friends Moon Shadow and Kiri Christon always came over with her every day after private school. The trio has been the best friends ever since they met each other, and now they had a fourth guest within their company. His name was Victor Feral Doom he was certainly annoying and always spoke in the third person; which made Moon want to quote unquote "Beat the crap outta him and make him learn freaking proper English." His family, if you could call them one, moved to the small community of Isla Isle a few months ago and it seemed that he was Haru's second cousin on her mother's side. Haru wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing but it was certainly a thing. Anyway Victor's welcome was…how do you say…unique at best. He had paraded into Moon, Kiri, and Haru's classroom dressed in a black outfit that made him look like a vampire and not a cute hot one either, more like a narcissistic, full of himself, jackass. When free period finally came after third period, Victor came over to the trio, introduced himself, and asked to be entered into their group since no one else wanted anything to do with him. Moon automatically said a few words of profanity and I quote "Stick it up your ass vampire boy." In response Victor grabbed a pair of scissors and threatened to stab Moon and Kiri who does not do well under such extreme pressure like that went off on Victor and began to promptly beat him up.

For the punishment of beating Victor up and threatening Moon's life, the three of them were forced to spend the afternoons with each other until the school year had ended. Haru wasn't sure who it was punishing more Moon and Kiri or Victor. Anyway since that wonderful incident had happened Haru was determined to have her cousin and her best friends get along with each other, so Haru devised a plan to have a movie night, hoping that they could find some movie or topic that they all liked. So far they had nothing in common; Victor liked documentaries about infamous murders and serial killers while Moon, Kiri, and Haru liked funny, animated stuff. Which brings us back to the beginning of our story.

Haru finished popping the popcorn and setting out the costars and cokes for the movie when she heard the familiar sounds of the door bell ring. Haru ran to the door but not before giving her appearance a once over; she looked decent enough. She had on her favorite pair of jeans, with a blue plaid tank top on that was covered by her favorite denim jacket, and her favorite black bandanna with silver marking on it that covered her frizzy black hair. Haru had on her favorite purple butterfly earrings that matched her outfit perfectly and complimented her hair. Haru knew that it was just her friends coming over but every time Victor came over to her house he always managed to find some way to criticize her on how she looked. So Haru made fruitless efforts to look her best and so far each effort failed epically. Haru finally opened the door and it revealed Kiri, Moon, and Victor standing on the deck of her house.

Kiri was bundled up in a beautiful pink silk sweater with brooch in the shape of a dove right above her right breast and was wearing jeans; Kiri had on her pink gloves on and was standing patiently in the doorway. Moon had on a purple long sleeve shirt with a blue scarf wrapped around her neck that contrasted with her black hair but went spectacularly with her electric blue streak in her hair she was wearing her favorite pair of jeans that she had modified to have flower prints on it. She was standing in the doorway too but was loudly chewing gum and occasionally popped it near Victor's ear to bug him. Victor had on his usual vampire attire and had on the nastiest smirk on his face like he always did.

"Hey guys!" said Haru happily hoping that a fight wouldn't start soon

"Good evening cousin, nice to see you did your best not to look like a slut for us this time." Said Victor as he tossed his black cape to Haru to put up and walked into her home

"Sup Haru!" said Moon as she purposely flicked her gum wad into his hair

"Hello Haru." Said Kiri as she took off her mittens

Haru put Victor's black cape on the coat rack and walked into the living room where she found her friends sitting on the couch

"So what we watching tonight?" asked Moon who was silently laughing at Victor who didn't notice the gum wad in his hair

"Well I thought we could watch one of our favorites tonight."

"Please tell me it's not that stupid infantile movie with the monsters in it." Said Victor as he slumped into further into the couch

"What's wrong with Monsters vs. Aliens?" asked Kiri who sipped from her drink

"The plot's so predictable and not to mention that the main character is a woman who couldn't tell that she was just being used for her idiotic boyfriend needs. Plus an overweight frozen fish stick who still thinks he actually has the power to take down anyone, a brainless blob who through some sort of miracle hasn't killed himself yet, and last but not least a half assed scientist whose only great invention was mutating himself and not being able to die through conventional means." Said Victor who had finally found the gum wad in his hair

"Well it doesn't matter what you think cause it's Haru's turn to pick what movie we're gonna watch Vampy." Said Moon

"Thanks Moon, I pick Monsters vs. Aliens!"

Moon and Kiri cheered while Victor moaned and tried to remove the gum wad in his hair.

Haru put the DVD in and brought the popcorn to her friends and cousin when suddenly Kiri started to twitch and shiver.

"You okay Kiri?" asked Moon as she grabbed a handful of popcorn

"I think something bad is going to happen soon…" murmured Kiri

"The thunderstorm is probably messing with you. Weather has been proven to affect one's mood." Said Haru who secretly hoped that for once Kiri was wrong

"Yeah maybe you're right." Said Kiri who seemed to perk up a bit

"Great Kiri the weather barometer." Said Victor sarcastically

"Shut up Victor, no one asked for your stupid opinion." Said Moon who threw a pillow at him

"Come on guys let's not fight, okay?" asked Haru

Kiri laughed at the sight of her new friends fighting with each other and she prayed that whatever nagging feeling she felt in her heart was just the because of the weather.

"Okay is everybody ready to watch M v. A?" asked Haru happily

Moon and Kiri cheered once more and Victor simply moaned.

The four friends were half way into the movie when the lights began to blink in and out.

"Haru what's going on with your lights?" asked Victor

"Maybe it's the storm?" asked Moon

"I hope so…" mumbled Kiri whose heart began to race

Haru stood up and was about to speak when the lights went out and a loud thunder clap was heard.

"IT'S DARK!" screamed Moon in delight

"Someone turn on the stupid lights." Complained Victor

"Haru are you okay?" asked Kiri concerned for her friend

"Yeah…I'm okay…" said Haru whose voice sounded strained

"You don't sound okay." Said Moon who pointed out the obvious

"Yeah…I know….I kinda hit my knee on the coffee table and….damn! It freaking hurts!" said Haru in the dark

"Do you want me to go get an ice pack?" asked Kiri helpfully

"No…I'll be fine…just let me go light some candles, okay guys?"

"Sure." They said in unison

Haru felt her way to her kitchen where she soon found the spare candles she kept just in case of emergencies like this. Haru lit the candles and walked back to the living room where she found Kiri holding a flashlight and pointing it to Moon who was making shadow puppets with her fingers.

"Nice to see you guys can keep yourselves entertained while I'm away." Said Haru as she sat down on the coffee table placing candles in the middle

"Couldn't help ourselves Haru. Kiri had a flashlight with her and I need to be amused!" said Moon in her dramatic voice

"Where did you get the flashlight?" asked Haru

"I thought I should pack one just in case we lost power." Said Kiri simply

"So why'd you let me stumble my way to the kitchen if you had a flashlight?" asked Haru

"I forgot I'd packed it." Said Kiri happily

The lights flicked on and off again, before the TV gleamed a weird light.

"Haru I know we've lost power but what's up with your TV?" asked Moon

"I dunno…give me a minute okay?" said Haru who moved closer to the TV

As Haru moved closer to the TV Kiri felt her heart race, something bad was going to happen. She knew it in her heart and as Haru was about to touch the TV, Kiri spoke out and said "Wait!" but it was too late, Haru had touched the TV. And the minute that she did Haru felt volts of electricity run through her body, she screamed in pain and was thrown back sideways to the couch where sadly she hit Moon, Kiri, and Victor. The volts ran through them and to Haru it felt like a thousand suns were surrounding her body. The last thought that ran throughout their minds was "This is it, I'm going to die." Then a bright light flashed throughout the room and then Haru felt herself falling to the ground before she passed out.

Author's Note: Hope you guys like this story and Autaumn Wolf, kk911 I hope I did a good job describing your Ocs and thanks for joining me on this project! Sorry I didn't update on Saturday like I said I would but the freaking geniuses that were suppose to install the modem cut the damn power line! So I have been sitting in my room without electricity, television, and most importantly freaking air conditioning! I'm in Texas during the summer and I'm dying of heat stoke here. X(


	2. BOOM!

A/N: Well I guess it's my turn now…great job Coyote. Well here goes…

Haru was the first one to wake, she looked around and noticed she wasn't in her living room but in a strange land. She also noticed that they were still alive, well she was at the moment anyway. She poked Moon in the face but got no response. Panic flooded her heart as she began to freak out.

"Moon, Kiri, Victor!" Haru screamed and in turn Moon awoke

Moon jumped up and said "Hey Haru I don't think we're in Kansas anymore…where the hell are we?"

Moon looked at her best friend then rushed over to Kiri "Haru is she okay?"

Moon looked worriedly at her friend.

"I-I don't know"

Haru rushed by Kiri's side, Moon was already there. After a minute Kiri woke up, dizzily she tried to stand but failed, thankfully Moon and Haru steadied her. Once she was steady Moon looked at Victor.

"Hey what are we gonna do with Vampy here?" asked Moon as she pointed to Victor

"I don't know."

"Can we leave him?" Moon really didn't want him to come…wherever they were going

"We can't leave him…" said Kiri as she looked at him, Kiri didn't like him but they couldn't leave him

"Fine damn it." Said Moon as she walked over and slung him over her shoulder, "He's light…now what?"

"I'm not sure…Kiri?" asked Haru, as she and Moon looked at her

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this place."

Moon almost dropped Victor, she didn't, but from what Kiri was saying she meant that they were in mortal danger. Moon suddenly felt a sense of familiarity and realized where they were. Her eyes widened as her heart stopped momentarily.

"How…?" she barely even whispered

"G-guys I-I think we're in the…movie." She whispered

"What that's impossible!" said Haru

"Anything's possible…keep an open mind." Said Moon

Moon was feeling mixed emotion, then anger, annoyed, and frightened she became the darker and colder it got. After a minute it started to rain as a cloud appeared out of nowhere, snow began to to fall in the summer. Moon began walking towards the place where Susan's wedding would be taking place.

"Follow me…" and she didn't look back

"Um…Moon? Is it snowing?" asked Haru who was beginning to be scared by her friend

"Yeah w-…wait a second!" Moon began to feel the most inner rage she had ever felt, flames began to engulf her hand and Moon's eyes widened

"MOON!" screamed Haru and Kiri as they looked around for some water while Moon stared at her hand in amazement. Moon closed her hand quickly and the flame went out.

"Epic…" whispered Moon to herself, it was still snowing around her and they weren't too far off from Susan's wedding

"Hey guys we're not too far off from Susan's wedding, c'mon." Moon started walking towards the church and Haru and Kiri were hot on her heels.

'_Why couldn't vampire boy stay awake! Now I have to carry his dead weight!' _Moon thought angrily as heat rose from her body

"It can't be that bad Moon." Said Haru as she looked at Moon

Moon stopped dead in her tracks "What?" Moon was confused now

"He can't be that heavy and I'm sure he'll wake up soon." Replied Haru as she looked at her confused friend

"Um…okay?" Moon stared at her friend and slowly started to walk again

'_Did she read my mind?' _

"Don't be silly Moon, I can't read minds." Laughed Haru while Moon and Kiri stared at her

"I was speaking in my mind Haru…uh Okay what color am I thinking of?"

"_Pink."_ Thought Moon

"Pink and why did you say it out loud?" asked Haru who was now confused

"H-Haru she didn't say anything about pink." Said Kiri as her eyes widened

"Kiri did you just sound like a man?" asked Moon and Haru in unison

"Y-y-yeah." Stuttered Kiri as she became a little frightened at this

"We need to hurry and get out of here, so we need to follow the plot line till the end of the movie and then maybe we can get out of here or…" Moon trailed off

"Or?" Haru pressed on

"Or it restarts and we are stuck here forever or it never ends and we're stuck here." Said Moon as she looked at the sky and tears began to roll down her cheeks as rain began to fall from the suddenly darkened skies.

"C'mon we need to get a move on."

Moon had to stop crying, she knew that it might change the plot somehow. She wiped away her tears and the rain stopped.

"Let's hope for the best now…come on, we have to get caught when Susan does." Said Moon as she crouched low and watch the bride to be with her groom

"He's a jerk Susan, he doesn't really care about you." Haru said in a whispered

"Hey mind reader shush." Said Moon not daring to look away from the pair

"I got a bad feeling…" whispered Kiri in her new man voice

"Did you take your medicine?" asked Haru with worry on her face

"Yes." Said Kiri as her voice returned to normal

"Do you have any with you?" asked Moon who looked serious

"No." replied Kiri whose voice was in slight panic

"Haru we have to protect Kiri."

"Okay…" Haru felt a ping of fear in her along with Moon and Kiri

"We have to wait for that meteor." Moon looked intently at the sky "It'll be here soon.

"How can you tell?" asked Haru as she looked at Moon

"Instincts." Moon always goes with her gut instinct

"Guys it won't be long." Kiri looked as Susan began running around

"RUN!" Moon dragged Victor along by his leg and Kiri and Haru were safely ahead

BOOM!

The ground shook and knocked them over

"Show Time!" Moon smiled

!#$%^&*&%^%$###%$%%$W%W%$W$E^$%E^E%^&E%^*R^&*^E%$Q#$$#%%WE$^%^&R*E%$^Q#%Q#^&%^&*&*(Y(*T^&RYT#WQ$$ %^E%^&*R^^$%#%E^%&R^&*E^%^%Q#$W#%$^^&R*%^&%$W#%W#$%^%

I hope I got Kiri and Haru right. I hope y'all enjoyed it. Now let's see what kk911 has planned.


	3. Captured

Girltechcoyote's Note: Hey guys sorry it took me forever to finally add the third chapter. I have been having computer problems, so forgive me and I would like to thank Autaumn Wolf and kk911 for joining me on this writing adventure. Thanks guys, by the way _Italics is for thoughts._

Author's Note: I'm sorry (to those following this story) for this late chapter.

Chapter 3

The three girls looked on as the newly empowered Susan was dragged away by her mother.

"Now what?" asked Kiri looking at the other two

There was a pause as they thought.

"Well, that might work Moon." Said Haru suddenly "But I don't know what would happen if we interfered."

Moon looked at her friend "You're doing it again. She said slightly annoyed at Haru's new found habit

"Oh sorry." Said Haru glancing at Kiri who gave an "I don't mind smile as Haru continued

"Moon was, I guess thinking on why I could read minds when she remembered her fire fiasco which lead her to wonder if we all had power. She figured "Yes" seeming as your voice keeps changing, then she realized that Monger should be here any second to take Susan away. Basically she was thinking that we should be captured with Susan, and well my reply you heard."

Kiri considered the thought, "But I don't think they'd really send me to the monster hideout just because my voice is changing, would they?"

"Of course the will an…" Haru stopped, catching herself as she glanced at the quizzical Moon who sat beside her

"Don't worry even is they don't want to take you to the hideout we'll "Hold you hostage" so that they'll have to take you." Said Moon with a reassuring smile

Kiri really doubted it, but decided that if she wasn't taken at least she knew where to take them. Haru's head suddenly jerked to Victor.

"He's coming around." She said, and she was right for a few seconds later Victor's eye's fluttered open

"Don't even think about saying what you just thought." Said Haru with an unusual edge to her voice

Victor looked quizzical for only a mili-second before his trademark snobbish grin dawned his face, "Well, what's this cousin? You can read minds now?" obviously sarcastic

"Yes." Said Haru flatly, which earned another mil-second of confusion

"It appears we've been sucked into the world of the movie somehow." Haru continued "WE were pondering whether we should stay put or be captured by Monger and don't think that way, we're not crazy, look for yourself."

Indeed he did and at a good time too, for that moment the first crowd of screaming people ran out of the church.

"It's not or never, what's the plan?" asked Moon, her electric-blue eyes flashing with excitement as the roof of the church began creaking.

"Well if we're captured they might have a way to get home." Said Haru, Kiri nodded in thought and Haru squinted a bit "Um…Kiri I know this a weird thing to ask, but can you not think so loud? Your thought are really fast and it's starting to make my head hurt. And don't worry, it'll be fine most of your thought are highly unlikely."

Kiri looked a bit surprised, but quickly recovered and, in trying to calm down smiled " I think we should go, it's better than waiting and hoping we stumble upon a way to get back home." The others nodded, as well as Victor who gave a high and mighty sideways glance, but said nothing, the best indicator that he was in agreement.

Thus as Susan's massive form carried Derek out of the now broken down church, the group of four stepped out of the bushes where they were hiding.

Haru started by reading the minds of the ones around her, especially the agents but Moon was the first to make somewhat of a show of it. She started by recalling the feelings she had when the fire had came the first time and low and behold fire sprang, first from her fingers, but soon spread up her arms. It was then that a new feeling came to her, she looked to see a small stream hat seemed to be tugging at her heart strings. Intrigued she pulled back and the water shot towards her like a rocket smashing into people that were in the way.

Then as the wind seemed to pick up a bit, Haru felt a twinge, something was on her back straining and screaming to be let free and as she felt a release, huge wings sprouted from her back, flapping madly to bring her over the crowd as they ran.

By now the guards had realized that the giant girl was not alone and as they wrangled Susan into submission they set their sights on the others. First and for most Haru and Moon for they had become the new center of attention, but Kiri and Victor were soon followed. They were lined up to be inspected, "What's all this?" said the man who seemed to be in charge.

"More monsters sir." Said an agent in a soldier like way, the two men walked to the four, they approached Moon first.

"Now then, what were you doing little lady?" the leader said, Moon was still smoking a bit from her earlier display of power, but decided to keep exploring as she felt another tug. She looked down as a small stone floated unnoticed a few inches over the ground. She smiled and started flicking stones at the men but there was no real force in them, merely a display.

"Looks like some element user, she used fire and water before sir." The agent informed the leader who responded with a low "Interesting." And moved on to Haru who hadn't folded her wings yet

"I think this one is somewhat self explanatory." Said the leader

"You don't know the half of it Sam, and could you please tell Archie to loosen his grip a bit? He's cutting off my circulation." Said Haru, receiving an eyebrow raise from the newly named leader who looked at the man behind her and nodded responding "Flyer and mind reader, a potent mix."

They then approached Victor who scoffed at the men, unlike the others he was not held forcefully into place, but stood there watching with a contempt smirk.

"Why have you let go of the prisoner?" the agent said to the man behind Victor

"He won't answer you." Said Victor in an almost bored tone, "He is currently inside the basement he always feared as a child an can't get out." He continued, a dark evil smile played across his lips.

The leader, Sam, glared "Mind controller" he said almost as if the words were poisonous, "and an evil one at that." He seemed pause to try to think of a way to control him

"Don't worry, he'll be compliant." Said Haru from her part of the line and restraining the 'for now' she was thinking about.

Somewhat reassured he moved on to Kiri who hadn't even used a power but was captured by association.

"Not much to see here, sir." Said the man behind Kiri

"We captured her because she was with them, but she hasn't exhibited anything." Kiri couldn't mask the worried expression that crossed her face

"I do have powers!" she said

"Okay" said the leader coolly, "Show us."

Kiri blinked and her head fell "I don't know how…" truthfully she didn't, she had tried increasingly hard throughout the capture but nothing had happened since the original drop of her vocal cords

"Then unfortunately we can't take you." Said Sam, in an almost sad voice, "The government doesn't have the money to take care of someone who isn't a threat to the public, take them away."

Haru and Moon yelled in unison "You have to take her!", but all three were already lead away, Haru screamed and kicked but was unable to break free because of Archie's quick reflexes in returning her into the death grip and angling his arms to restrain her wings from flapping. Moon had immediately relit her fire and was ready to run to her friend when a blow dart hit her in the back and soon she was passed out on the ground. Victor didn't struggle at all and merely turned to be lead away and when Haru called for his help, he simply shrugged "If she can't help us, she's just dead wait. Why waste the energy?" was his only response.

Kiri was also madly struggling but was held firmly in place, she could fee tiny blood vessels popping, _"Shoot! I'll need to take my medicine later _then froze "_I don't have any medicine…OH my god…I DON'T HAVE MY MEDICINE!" _the last of her mental strings snapped, her body went rigid. Haru heard the snap and looked at her friend with a look of 'Oh Crap' on her face, even Victor reacted but unlike Haru's, his face slipped into one of mild panic. He still had some of the bruises and scrapes from his first run in with Kiri's 'Other Personality' and he didn't want that number to increase. Her guard on the other hand seemed to be relieved and relaxed a little, thinking that she had given up, but was sorely mistaken when Kiri gave him a sharp jab to his stomach with her elbow.

He fell over to the ground clutching and eventually vomited, Kiri looked up her eyes glazed over and she slowly walked forward only to have two more guards grab her. She couldn't move so she didn't struggle but began humming softly and when she eventually opened her mouth to sing, a wave of warm but numbing calm washed over them. She was singing "Lux Aurumque" by Eric Whitacre; it was one of her favorites.

They all stood mesmerized as she gently pulled away from the guards and continued to walk slowly forward, Haru also had stopped struggling as she was enveloped in what seemed to be a blanket of euphoria and exuberance that she had not felt in a long time. Kiri's song ended as she reached Haru and Kiri had just enough time to flash a smile at her friend before fainting and was gently caught by a guard close by.

Sam still stood transfixed to the spot, staring at Kiri "An angel couldn't have sung better" he finally said, his eyes warm "a voice that powerful could definitely cause a ruckus in the public. We'll have to take her with us."


	4. Victor's Deal

Author's Note: Hey guys chapter four is here and a big thanks to Autaumn Wolf and kk911 for doing this story with me! Thanks guys! By the way Moon's thoughts are in Bold, Kiri's thought's are Underlined, Haru's thoughts are Italics, and for Victor's thoughts….well…they're just normal cause I don't like him very much. X3

The truck that carried Haru, Moon, Kiri, and Victor bounced up and down every other minute, although they didn't mind. The truck had been driving them to the monster facility for maybe six hours or at least it felt like six hours to the newly empowered mind reader. When all four of them had entered the truck Kiri and Haru wanted to talk about what their next move should be but Victor told them to shut up due to the microphones that were hidden in the top of the truck. The duo agreed not to say anything until they made it to the facility. Haru looked at her friends, Moon was curled up on the floor next to her, sound asleep from the tranquilizers that the guards had shot into her and probably wouldn't wake up until they reached the facility, and Kiri was asleep in the corner next to Haru and Moon. She tried to stay awake but after two hours of nothing but silence she just fell asleep. And as for Victor…well…Haru couldn't tell if he was asleep or not, he had his cape covering him and his eyes were closed so Haru couldn't tell one way or the other.

Haru sighed and began to feel drowsy, she couldn't stay awake much longer and soon sleep took hold of her. Haru closed her eyes and fell asleep, except instead of feeling the sweet release of sleep Haru heard screaming; screaming that belonged to Moon. Haru opened her eyes expecting to see Moon on the floor of the truck but instead she saw a pure white room, it reminded Haru of an insane asylum room. Haru heard screaming again and saw Moon being chased by giant squirrels?

Haru didn't know whether to laugh or just stare at the sight until she saw Moon was in real trouble. There was another giant squirrel that had a crown on it, it grabbed Moon and put her made its way to a giant computer. Haru ran up behind the squirrel began a simple Pique step and finished with a Fondue step, knocking the squirrel off its feet and landing hard on the floor. Moon too fell on the hard floor but she didn't seem to mind since she was now free of the squirrel king's grip.

"Hey Moon are you alright?" asked Haru

"What are you doing here and here's your magical unicorn?" asked Moon

"Um…What?"

"You know the magical unicorn, SmileyHeart, who smiles whenever you fly!"

"Um…Moon…have you taken any of Kiri's medicine? Or ingested anything that might cause hallucinations?" asked Haru who now was now worried about her friend's mental health

"No, nope, not at all! Why do you ask?" said Moon quickly

"Seriously Moon you alright?"

"I'm totally fine, just having a recurring dream where I get sold on nut-bay by the evil squirrel king and then I usually turn into a wolf, get trapped in a giant ice-cube, and then I eat a peanut butter jelly sandwich, why do you ask?" asked Moon who was now shaking

"W-wait what? Y-you're dreaming?"

"Duh! Now where's your unicorn, SmileyHeart?"

"Hey…um…Moon, listen I'm the real Haru not dream Haru or whatever okay? Well somehow I have entered your mind and I just gotta say that you have real screwed up dreams…"

"Wait you're not dream Haru?"

"No…"

"So you're real?" asked Moon

"If I wasn't could I do this?" asked Haru as she gave Moon a pinch on her arm

"OW! What did ya do that for?" asked Moon as she rubbed her arm

"Because I didn't think you would believe me."

"Well that's great Pinchy McPinch Pinch, but what are you doing in my dreams?"

"I don't know, I was drowsy; I fell asleep then I found myself here watching you get kidnapped by the squirrel King. By the way what is up with your dreams?"

"Hey I don't judge you by your dreams so don't judge me by mine." Said Moon with a smirk

"Wonderful now why am I here?" asked Haru

Moon face-palmed herself before saying "Duh! Haru you can read minds when people are awake, so what's stopping you from reading people's dreams?"

"Okay so I'm in your dream how do I get out?"

"Dunno, maybe if I woke up?" asked Moon

"Okay so wake up!" screamed Haru

Haru's scream echoed throughout the pure white room; suddenly cracks appeared nowhere out of the room's perfect floor and one by one the floor began to fall into a black abyss. Haru turned to Moon to tell her that they should run when she saw her best friend just fade away. In fact everything began to fade away, the giant squirrels, their King, the giant computer. Haru took off in a sprint trying to outrun the inevitable fall into the abyss. She had gotten some distance away from the ever gaining darkness but Haru got tired, she tripped and found herself falling into the endless abyss. Haru screamed and as she was falling she felt a hand come into contact with her face.

Haru gasped and looked to see what had slapped her; she was still dazed but was able to make out to figures when she felt another slap to her face. Haru lifted herself off of what she assumed was the ground and saw Moon staring happily at her along with Kiri who looked concerned.

"Hiya ballerina-girl! Nice to see ya up!" yelled Moon as she pulled Haru to her feet

"M-Moon is this real or are we in another dream of yours?" asked Haru who was shaking

Moon just smiled and gave Haru a pinch on her arm.

"OW! What was that for?" asked Haru as she furiously rubbed her arm

"That's for pinching me in my dream, Pinchy McPinch Pinch" Said Moon with a smirk on her face

"Dream?" asked Kiri who intervened into the conversation

"Uh yeah Haru kinda red my dream and stuff."

"Huh?" was all Kiri could say

"Okay well I fell asleep and I guess I read Moon's dream which I might add is very weird."

"Again I don't judge your dreams you don't judge mine."

"Anyway when I was in there I screamed and the floor began to crack. Everything that was in her dream faded away and the floor began to fall away into an endless abyss. I tried to out run it but it caught up to me and I fell into it, then as I was falling I felt something slap me."

"Oh that was us." Said Moon who was smiling

"What?"

"Me and Kiri, we slapped you." Said Moon

"Why?" asked Haru who was shocked

"Well when you were falling I guess, you started to scream and it looked like you were having a seizure. We were scared and well I slapped you…" Said Kiri timidly

"Then why did you slap me?" asked Haru to Moon

"Cause it looked like fun!" said Moon who threw her arms up

"Couldn't you have shaken me or something?"

"We would have but Haru you were screaming pretty loud and we didn't want you to wake her up." Said Kiri

"Wake who?" asked Haru

Moon and Kiri wordlessly pointed to the sleeping giantess on the giant metal clap.

"How on earth did I miss her?" asked Haru

"Well it is dark in here." Said Kiri

Moon and Haru nodded in agreement when Haru noticed something; where was Victor?

"Moon, Kiri where is my cousin?"

"Oh he's still in the corner; he hasn't moved an inch except when the guards moved us in here."

"Okay so um…what now?" asked Haru

"Well by now the little alarm is suppose to go off, Susan's suppose to wake up, then she meets the monsters." Said Moon who counted it off on her fingers

And as if on cue the alarm went off sending Susan falling to the ground; nearly hitting Haru, Moon, Kiri, and Victor. The four of them hid underneath the cot so as not to be hit or squished by the new giantess. The elevator began to speed downward and soon pushed Susan along with Haru, Moon, Kiri, and Victor with her. Moon figured now was as a good of a time to introduce them before the guys came out.

"H-hello?" whimpered Susan as she shakily stood up

"SUP!" Yelled Moon

Susan looked down and spotted the four new monsters; she look as though she might cry at any given moment.

"W-who are you?" she asked

"Um…Well I'm Moon! Nice to meet cha!"

"My name is Kiri; it's nice to meet your acquaintance."

"I am Haru, and this is my cousin Victor."

"No relation…" mumbled Victor

Susana sat cross legged so she could hear us better, her tears for now had subsided and she looked somewhat happier.

"I don't suppose you know where I am?" she asked

"Sorry gal, don't know where ya are but if it makes ya feel better I think you'll know soon." Said Moon who if possible her smile got bigger

Susan's face that had a look of panic and worry switched to a slight look of confusion

"So…um…my friends and I saw you; you know at the church before that meteorite hit you. You looked very pretty in your wedding dress." Said Kiri who was trying to cheer Susan up.

Moon and Kiri kept on talking to Susan, Victor took a seat at the monster's table and Haru simply sat down and looked around; waiting for the first sign of Dr. Cockroach's skittering around when she heard very quiet whispering

"What is it? What did they bring in?"

Haru gasped slightly, it was B.O.B. then Haru heard a certain amphibian's reply.

"I dunno, I can only see legs and some other people."

"Legs? Why would they bring in a pair of legs? Does it have eyes?"

"I don't know B.O.B.; hey Doc go out and see."

"Why me?"

"Cause they'll notice me and B.O.B.'s got no stealth, now go!"

Haru's heart fluttered as she heard Dr. Cockroach skittering about and her mind automatically jumped to where Susan was going to hit the poor Doctor with the giant spoon. Haru got up and ran towards Susan, Kiri, and Moon were; Moon and Kiri were on Susan's knees and were enjoying their conversation as Haru hopped onto Susan's shoes and yelled to Moon and Kiri,

"Guys! D-C-Smashy-S!"

Susan's face once again turned to one of confusion as Moon and Haru's face turned to one of alert. Haru had spoken in the secret code that Moon invented when Kiri had first landed in the hospital when her medicine ran out and she suffered a serious wound. Kiri recognized what Haru had said which was, Dr. C is going to be smashed by Susan, and replied "W and W?" which was code for Where and When.

Haru was about to respond when she heard Dr. Cockroach say "Hello…" in his smooth British accent which was soon followed by Susan's scream and Dr. Cockroach's yells of "Stop! Careful! Please! Madame! Stop-Doing-That!" which was followed by Susan's sentence of "I-it talked…"

"So much for preventing that…" mumbled Haru as she saw Dr. Cockroach go down

A loud thud was heard as Susan slipped on B.O.B. who happily replied "Hi there!"

Susan threw B.O.B. away from her but instead of B.O.B. hitting the table and losing his back the lovable blue blob hit Kiri who hit the ground hard, knocking the air out of her.

"Oh my gosh, Kiri I'm so sorry! I just wanted him away from me, are you okay?" asked Susan who got up and ran towards her

Moon got to Kiri first and helped her off the ground

"Kiri can ya breath?"

Kiri shook her head no and rubbed her chest while Moon got up and walked to over to B.O.B.

"Dude why did you hit her!"

"It wasn't my fault Mister Who-Ever-You-Are!"

"I'm not a dude I'm a GIRL!"

"But you're ugly…"

Everyone in the room gasped including Dr. C who finally got up. Moon looked at the floor and began to pant really hard, almost like she was going to have an asthma attack, then she began to scream and promptly tried to attack B.O.B. But B.O.B. thought that she was playing a game most likely tag and he began to run around the room while Moon started to yell out words of profanity, most of which I'm not allowed to ever repeat. Thankfully for B.O.B. who was beginning to slow down, Link intervened and grabbed the raging Moon and held her up.

"Not cool Man! Let me down! Blue Boy needs a beating!" screamed Moon

"Not until you calm down!" yelled Link

Moon raised her right arm and elbowed Link in his chin, Link went in down fast leaving Moon free to chase after B.O.B. but Link grabbed her right ankle before she was out of his reach. Moon hit the floor with her chin and cursed once more. She shot Link a dirty look as she flipped herself onto her back, lifted her left leg, and promptly began to kick Link with it. She was doing quiet some damage too until Monger came in.

"MONSTERS! Back to your cells!"

Link, B.O.B., and Dr. C went back to their cells; it was almost creepy seeing it happen. After watching the guys go in Monger turned to us and explained who he was, then we were lead out of the Monster's playpen and Monger gave us the speech of where we were. No of us were really paying any attention, after all we had heard it a thousand times when we watched the movie in fact Moon was lip syncing perfectly on what Monger was saying. Finally Monger got us to the other monster's cells, first up was Link whose face was pretty beat up; his lip had been cut and his left eye was swollen. Monger stopped us in front of Link's cell where Kiri nudged Moon to apologize to him.

"This here is the Missing Link, he was found in a block of ice." Stated Monger

"Hey Ladies…and ugly boy." said Link suavely

Kiri nudged Moon once again.

"Listen tuna breath, I didn't mean to beat the crap outta you. I was just angry at blue boy and I took my frustration out on you, no hard feelings?"

Link swam around in his tank before answering.

"Sure…I guess but next time I won't be easy on you 'cause you're a girl!" said Link

"Bring it on Sushi platter!" said Moon as the platform moved us away.

The platform stopped in front of B.O.B. who was playing with his little red ball he didn't seem to notice us until Kiri let out a giggle as B.O.B. switched the ball with his eye.

"Oh, hi there!"

"This is B.O.B. is name stands for something really long and complicated that Doc knows." Said Monger

The three of us exchanged looks before saying completely in sync "Benzoid Ostylezene Bicarbonate!"

Monger gave us a weird look but Victor who had remained silent on the little tour said "They're really smart, just go with it…"

"Anyways B.O.B. here was made in a snack food company and-" Monger's sentence got cut off as B.O.B. interrupted him

"Hey you're that pretty girl that I hurt!" he exclaimed as he pointed towards Kiri

Kiri only nodded in response.

"I'm sorry for hitting you, do you forgive me?" he asked as he gave Kiri the biggest sad puppy dog eyes in the world.

"Sure…my name is Kiri by the way…"

"Kiri! That's a pretty name, you're pretty."

Kiri began to blush furiously as she turned a brand new shade of deep red.

"I hope I'll see you soon!" said B.O.B. as he waved goodbye

The platform moved and brought us towards Dr. C's cell and as in the movie he was working on his Lego nuclear bomb.

"Ah, Hello Monger, Ladies…" said Dr.C as he gave us a slight bow

"Hello Doc, these are the new recruits."

"Don't you mean prisoners?" asked Dr. C with a smirk on his face

"Ha-Ha-Ha…very funny…." Mumbled Monger

"Well it's a pleasure to meet new people especially in here."

I looked at Moon and Kiri before deciding to have a little fun with Doc, I didn't think they would mind much; after all Moon beat the crap outta Link and Kiri sorta flirted with B.O.B.

_I bet it is…_

Doc gasped as he heard my thoughts enter his brain but no one really noticed since Susan had begun a conversation with how the good doctor got here.

_Who is talking to me? _Thought Dr. C

_I am, over here._

Doc looked at me and smiled, happy that his mind wasn't playing tricks or that he wasn't losing his sanity on him.

_So you can read minds?_

_Yep and I can put thoughts into other people's minds and some other stuff too._

_What can your friends do?_

_Well the girl with the blue streak in her hair-_

_The one that beat Link up?_

_Yeah but they kissed and made up already._

_I see…_

_Anyway she can control the weather depending on what moods she's in._

_What do you mean?_

_Like if she's sad it'll start raining if, she's pissed she'll be on fire._

_Ahh, what about your friend next to you? And is she okay from her fall?_

_Kiri? Yeah she's better now that she's had a chance to calm down and breathe a bit; her powers are…well it's complicated to explain._

_What do you mean complicated to explain?_

_Well um…she kinda of a hermaphrodite._

_Okay you lost me…_

_Depending on the situation her voice will change from a male to a female's, and as for her body….well I don't know, I haven't been exactly willing to go and find out. But on the bright side B.O.B. seems to like her._

_That's nice to know but what about that man next to you?_

_Victor? He's my cousin and he's….._

_He's what?_

_Doctor please know that I love my family, at least what's left of it but to be frank; Victor scares me._

_Why?_

_I-I don't know but I get a bad vibe from him especially now that he can control the shadows and people's minds. Doctor please stay away from him…._

_Is he really that bad?_

_Worse he left a guard crying on the ground before we were brought in._

_What did he do?_

_He made the guard face his worst fears in the world, and it seems that the poor guard still hasn't come out of it._

_Wow…._

_Yeah…. _

The platform jolted and we leaving to be introduced to our own cells but not before Doc left me one more thought.

_Don't suppose you have any Uranium on you? I just need a smidge…._

I laughed out loud and as we left I yelled out "I would give you some if I could but Monger would take away your toybox privileges!"

Dr. Cockroach only laughed in response.

Monger showed us to our cells/rooms and I had to admit; it completely sucked. No wonder Susan was crying in the film! I mean besides being torn away from her family and stuff…

The cells were totally blank and not decorated like in the Monsters vs. Aliens fanctions I had read online. That was a major bubble burst considering that I had expected at least a bed or hell even a blanket, but nothing. I looked up at the grey titled ceilings and wondered what Moon and Kiri were doing and when we would see each other again. I made a mental note to myself that in the morning we should go tell Monger about Kiri's condition in case one of Doc's inventions accidently cuts her. With that as my final though I fell into an uneasy sleep and prayed to God that I wouldn't end up in another one of Moon's dreams.

Victor lied wide awake in his little cell. He hadn't moved in over three hours; he was contemplating his next move for he was sure as hell not going to stay in this place of freaks and geeks another minute more. It wasn't that he hated the movie and the monsters; well yeah he did but that's not the point, Victor as a small child had been told that money was worth more than anything in the whole world. And Victor being a small and impressionable child took it too heart. Which was why he had what he considered his most brilliant idea ever; he was going to contact that alien ,Gallaxhar, and sell Susan along with the other monsters to him. Victor knew that Gallaxhar wanted the Quantonium badly and he would probably be willing to give him anything Victor wanted in return for it. As for selling off the other monster…well that was just a plus.

Victor saw a pair of feet walking by his cell door every two minutes and decided that now was as good as any time to escape. Victor slid his shadow out from a crack in the wall and took control of the guard; making sure that he had complete control over the guard Victor used him to set himself free from his cell. Victor walked up to the controlled guard and looked at his name tag, it read John Smith. Scoffing at such a simple and probably fake name, Victor used the guard to take him to the control tower that he had first seen when he had first come in. Once Victor and his puppet aka John Smith were inside the control tower, Victor simply walked in and used his powers to make every other guard there face his worst nightmares. Their screams filled the unusually quiet tower; Victor found his way to the top of the control tower which seemed to be the connected to a giant computer.

_Big Brother is always watching you…_ thought Victor

Victor sat in the chair and began to press random numbers; one of them must be able to get him to talk to Gallaxhar after all this was a kid's movie and where was the funny if you couldn't easily contact the bad guy every now and then? Victor finally was able to contact Gallaxhar who was still sleeping upside down.

"Wake up you miserable excuse for a squid." Yelled Victor

Gallaxhar jumped from surprise and fell to the ground, he shakily stood up before noticing that Victor was on a giant screen in front of him.

"Who dares awaken my-"

Gallaxhar's sentence was cut off as Victor intervened

"Shut up you squid and listen to me, I have something you want."

"And what would that be pathetic human?"

"Quantonium."

"You have my Quantonium?"

"Yes I do and I'm going to be willing to guess that you want it badly."

"How did you know-"

"How I know is not of great importance all I need to know is if you are willing to get me out of this jail and if you are willing to pay me for it."

"I'll do it!"exclaimed Gallaxhar

And with that a horrible alliance was formed.

Author's Note: I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am for not updating sooner, it's just that with school and my social life…well it just sorta got way outta hand but don't worry I have it all somewhat under control for now at least. By the way I wanna thank kk911 and my best friend Autaumn Wolf again for doing this story with me, thanks guys and I hope you'll like this chapter! Oh and by the way we're at four thousand words!


	5. That wasn't suppose to happen

Here's Autuamn Wolf's Chapter

A/N: I can't even begin to tell you guys how sorry I am for not typing up this chapter. I had very many technical difficulties and apparently technology along with other electrical appliances hate me. I'm truly sorry please forgive me! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.!

%*^&*&#&^&*&()_)+*_{_}*&(%*$%^#Y#Q$#^$&*&()_P{:P()*(&*(%&^^%$#QW!#%*

Moon paced back and forth in her cell, frustrated by the current situation. The cells had lacked everything, including color, they were coated in a dull gray. They were nothing like the ones she had read on Fanfiction, where they were lavished with the monster(s) own belongings and furniture. It was dull, blank, and depressing. She looked around the small gray cell and blew out an irritated huff, there wasn't even a bed!

"Either that or my cell is defective…." She muttered to herself

After pacing for some time she leaned against the cool metal wall and slid down on her haunches, contemplating on whether she wanted to pace more or stay still for a while.

"I wonder how Haru and Kiri are faring." She sat there for a short amount of time shoulders slumped.

After a while her neck began to stiffen, she stood up for a moment before an idea struck her.

"Maybe I can talk to Haru with her mind reading thing!...But how does one contact someone with mind reading abilities?" She tapped her chin thoughtfully

No such ideas came to her; frowning she sighed "Maybe if I concentrate hard enough she'll hear me or something." Moon stopped in the center of her cell and closed her eyes.

"Haru!...Haru?...Hello?"

No luck, she grumbled sitting down Indian style her head resting on her hands. "Wish I had someone to talk to! What time is it?" she mumbled to herself.

"I hope I see them soon….wonder what they're up to."

Bored to death and nothing exciting happening she finally fell into a dreamless sleep.

(MORNING TIME!)

I jerked awake from the enemy…..The ALARM CLOCK!

"OKAY I'M UP GEEZ!" I yelled at the irritating sound, then it finally hit me…..I'm not at home or at Haru's, I'm alone in the dreary cell. I rolled my neck counterclockwise and heard a few pops, the tension in my stiff neck easing a tad bit. Hey maybe the three of us will be reunited once I get out of this cell! The floor suddenly fell, my stomach dropped. WHOO! After a few minutes of the thrilling ride came to an abrupt halt.

The door began to open painfully slow. Ugh! Can't this thing open faster!

"OPEN ALREADY!"

Either the door is deaf or has a listening problem! Stupid door! The dang thing finally opened enough for me to walk out and for me to see everyone staring at me. Not paying attention to the stares I was receiving I sprinted towards Kiri and Haru, who in turn smiled at me.

I wrapped my arms around the both of them in a group hug.

"Hey guys what's up?"

"Not much, have you seen Victor?" Haru asked me while scanning the gigantic room for her irritating cousin.

"Nope! I haven't seen Vampy." I said relived that he wasn't here at this moment.

"Where is he? I'm worried about him."

I almost scoffed " Ah don't be!" Good Riddance too!

She sighed "I can't help it….I'm just worried is all."

"He's probably claimed his place as the Vampire King or something." It's a possibility, I shrugged.

She smiled, why does she care so much about him? All he ever does is insult her! Don't get me wrong now I don't want nothing to happen to him, but man he is annoying! I looked around the large room, the brightness assaulting my eyes. I spotted Kiri talking to B.O.B. She's blushing….wonder what they're talking about.

I turned to say something to Haru when I notice she wasn't there, instead she was talking to Doc and Susan. And here I was standing in the middle of the room doing nothing. Deciding to join Haru, Doc, and Susan I felt a large hand on my shoulder. I jumped around with lightning speed, the hand lifted instantly. Turns out the hand belonged to the chicken of the sea.

"Hello!"

I looked up…dang this guy is tall, taller than what I had expected, almost two or two and a half feet taller than me. Now I know how midgets feel.

"Why are you standing here alone kid?"

He did NOT just call me kid!

"Don't know what…." My stomach interrupted me and growled loudly.

"Hungry huh? Breakfast should be here soon."

"Thanks…..?"

I looked back at the table and the tube thing came down and suddenly lots of food was covering the table.

"FOOD!" I yelled

I sprinted over to the table and hastly grabbed an orange. Most of it was fruit and….HAM! Wait no that's what Blue boy eats. Everyone causally walked over and grabbed what they normally ate. I peeled my orange and savored each slice, they had no seeds! Happy Dance!"

Haru grabbed a slice of melon and Kiri was eating what looked to be grapes. Thank the stars the food isn't horrible! It's not too bad.

#$&%*$%&$%*&#%^*&#%&#%^*&#%&*&&^*$^*^*$^*$%*&$%##^Y$T

After we were all fat and sassy, Haru, Kiri, and I were chilling with Doc and Susan. Doc was tinkering with the machine that would fail to turn Susan back to normal height.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Susan asked nervously.

"One hundred percent Positive." He replied back smirking

"OOOH! Is it a boy or girl?" I asked in a joking manner.

He gave me a look then proceded with tinkering with the machine thingy. After a few minutes he gave a triumphant shout and rubbed his hands together following with a manicale laugh, he threw the lever and the lights flicked a bit. Then all of a sudden BOOM! Doc went flying across the room, I got knocked on my butt, and thankfully Kiri was far away and wasn't affected as she was talking with B.O.B.

I got up and rubbed my now sore hind quarters and stretched out my hand to help Haru stand.

"You okay?"

"Y-Yeah."

We both looked over to the direction Doc went flying, he stood up shakily in a slight daze.

"Are you okay?" Haru asked, her voice laced with concern.

He nodded "Just a little shaken up is all my dear." He smoothed out this lab coat.

"That wasn't suppose to happen!" I whispered in Haru's ear. Things aren't going like they should be! The machine wasn't suppose to blow up!

(end of Moon's pov)

Later…

When it was time to go back to their cells, they said there good nights.

"Come one Monger can we please stay up just a bit longer?" Moon asked, a small space between her thumb and index finger.

He paid no attention to her question and continued to do his job, getting everyone back into their cells for the night.

Haru sighed "We'll see each other in the morning." She gave a smile and squeezed Moon's shoulder in reassurance.

"Good night Haru, Good night Moon." Kiri smiled softly and walked back towards her cell.

"Good night Kiri! Good night Haru! And everyone else!" Moon smiled at her two friends as she watched the two girls walked up to their cells. Moon walked up to Monger andsaid

"Hey Monger….My friend Kiri needs medication for and inherited autosomal recessive disease in which abnormally slow coagulation of blood that may lead to spontaneous bleeding, excessive bleeding following an injury. Symptoms include easy brusing, nosebleeds, and internal bleeding. Or if she gets cut, scratched and things like that." Moon sucked in a much needed breath and looked at Monger full of hope.

" Hmmm...I think we have something for that..." He trailed off in deep thought.

" And...?" Moon said, pulling him from his thoughts.

" I'll look into it tonight, the sooner you go to your cell the sooner I can go check-"

"THANK YOU!" Moon yelled as she was already half way to her cell.

Author's Note: YAY and update! 


	6. Bodily Changes and Freedom

A/N: Sorry for being late, ever have nothing work out and it seems like the whole universe is trying to screw you up, that's what happened.

Chapter 6

The next night was just as, if not more, nerve racking than the first. The weight of the missing member pricking each brain in varying degrees, from Moon, who thought of it vaguely before flicking it away, to Kiri, who was either by habit or nature (even she wasn't sure anymore) was formulating ever possible scenario imaginable and attempting to think of countermeasures for each with no real concern for its subject, to finally Haru who thought of his genuine safety. But as the days passed they grew comfortable with the hide out routine After just a month they had hung out with the guys and Susan had practiced with their powers so much, well accept for Kiri who still hadn't been able to trigger her powers since she had been brought to the hideout, that it became a natural occurrence to see Moon and Kiri participating in the daily card games, much to the chagrin of Link, not for lack of skill on the part of Moon and Kiri, but because he was now penalized for cheating. Mostly by Moon who took great glee in giving small playful exhibitions of her powers.

While Haru was more likely to be helping the Doctor with his experiments on Susan or chatting with Susan herself, which is why Kiri didn't show up for breakfast they all became immediately worried and went to her small cell. Peering through the entrance they saw lump of blankets on the assumably Kiri.

"Hey Kiri, you okay?" Haru said softly, the top of the blankets shook vehemently

This only increased their concerns.

"Does it have to do with you illness?" Moon said quickly, if that was the case the circumstances could get very bad,

But the pile of blankets again shook 'no' accept slower and calmer, almost trying to alleviate their worries. Haru then felt a prick at her mental consciousness, over the course of the month she had been able to control her power so that she wasn't under the constant bombardment of the others thoughts, but this was probably Kiri's way of trying to communicate secretly.

She entered Kiri's mind, "What's wrong Kiri?"

The response was hesitant and slightly frightened, "Can...um...can you get the other's out of here? Moon's okay, but I...I really don't want the other's to...see me like this."

Haru nodded, Kiri might over dramatize for the sake of others, but never herself, if she wanted them out they were out.

"Can you guys give us a moment? Moon stay here." Link, Susan and Dr. Cockroach all nodded and started to walk away, but Bob didn't move

"Why? What's wrong with her?" he said the normally cheerful face dark and slightly pouty,

"Because she wants you to." Moon said firmly, but he still didn't move.

Susan took this as her cue to scoop up the willful blob into her hands then sit 'back to wall' in front if the entrance allowing nothing past her.

"Okay Kiri, everyone's gone. Now what's wrong?" Haru coaxed

But was met with the yell of a high tenor voice, "THIS IS!" the voice said as the blankets were thrown across the room and there on the bed was a handsome young boy who could have easily passed as Kiri's twin, accept for the fact that he was almost a foot taller than Kiri.

Both stared at him for a couple of minutes their brains working sluggishly, "Kiri?" Moon asked hesitantly, the boy, who was teary eyed and had obviously been crying, said "Yeah, it's me."

Haru and Moon looked at each other before Moon burst into laughter, "Geez Kiri, you had me worried. I thought it was something really serious, but it's probably just your power acting up."

Kiri gawked at Moon "Do you really think this isn't serious? I'm a guy for crying out loud! What happens if I don't turn back and I have to return home this way? What will I do then, huh? What will I tell my parents?"

Kiri's voice got higher and angrier, Moon stopped laughing and looked at her again crying friend, "I'm sorry Kiri, I hadn't thought of that." Moon said sheepishly before walking over and giving Kiri a hug,

"Don't cry, you won't stay like this. Remember how quickly the voice change went away last time? You just watch, it'll be gone by tomorrow."

Kiri hiccuped rubbing the tears away before nodding, it took a lot for Kiri to lose her cool, so both Moon and Haru took her distress seriously, "Maybe if we show Doctor Cockroach he'll be able to fix it." suggested Haru

"Yeah Haru's right, but in any case you gotta go out to the main room, everyone's really worried. Plus you missed breakfast and I know that can't be good for you." Moon said.

Kiri looked at them terrified, "No way I can't go out like this, they'll laugh at me!" Moon gave her a half-reassuring half-bruteish smile "Don't worry, I'll pummel anyone who laughs!"

Haru smiled "this might turn out to be a good thing, you can actually practice with your powers and see any difference more easily now." Kiri gave a small smile and nodded.

The three girls looked around to see that Susan's back was no longer guarding the door they stepped out and at the sight Kiri almost made a dive for the blankets, but Moon pulled her firmly into the room. Bob and Link were playing cards with Insectosaurus behind Bob, Susan was sitting on a chair with wires hooked up to her face and they had come just in time to see Insectosaurus stomp out three and see Doctor Cockroach pull the antenna off the radio.

Haru smiled nervously "Um Doctor are you sure you want to try this one today? I thought that we were going to try this one later. We wouldn't want to have the wrong calculations and I don't know, make her grow any taller."

The others looked at the newly arrived three and stared at Kiri, Link opened his mouth and took in a big breath to laugh when both Moon and Haru shot him a death glare. Link quickly turned it into a cough.

"Hey who's the new guy? Where's Kiri?" Bob asked, everyone looked at Bob, the Doctor and Haru sighed, Moon rolled her eyes and Kiri's face flushed a deep pink.

Doctor Cockroach stepped forward, "Bob remember how Haru, Moon and Kiri where brought here because they each had a strange ability. For Haru it was flying and mind reading and for Moon it was controlling element, well it seems that Kiri is able to shape shift between genders."

Bob stared at the Doctor slack jawed and uncomprehending, "I don't get it." Moon pushed Kiri forward "He is Kiri." she said simply.

Bob looked at Kiri and her blush deepened, "Hey Bob. Do I look weird?" Kiri said in her tenor voice, again Link stifled a laugh.

Bob stared at Kiri then seeming to make up his mind he said cheerily, "Wow, that's so cool! Can you show me how to do that?" at that everyone laughed and relief filled Kiri's features at least until one of the doors slid open revealing Monger in a jeep driving toward them, "Good news monsters! You're getting out"


	7. Fighting the Robot

Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to write this up but I got busy trying to save my dying social life and well now it's on life support. So I'm really sorry if this chapter sucks but I'm kinda going through a rough patch right now with my life and you know just please be nice to me on this. By the way _Haru's thoughts are Italics_, **Moon's thoughts are Bold**, and Kiri's thoughts are Underlined.

Walking into the hanger was a little nerve racking for Haru, Moon, and Kiri. They were all preoccupied with their thoughts or at least Moon and Kiri were preoccupied with theirs and Haru was hearing them out loud which was giving her a headache. Moon was standing next to Link; Kiri was sitting on Susan's foot with B.O.B. who out an arm around him/her, and Haru was standing next to Dr. Cockroach and fidgeting about nervously.

"So let me get this straight Monger, you want us to fight an alien robot…" said Link

Monger drove his military jeep slowly along the moving platform and replied "And in exchange the President of these United States has authorized me to grant you your freedom."

Susan sighed happily "Oh, I can't believe it! Soon I'll be back in Derek's arms…or he'll be in mine…."

"Ah, I can't wait for Spring Break back at Coco Beach just….freaking everybody out…"

B.O.B. pointed upward and in an authoritive voice said "And I'll go back to my lab and finally finish my experiments."

"No, no. That's me B.O.B."

"Then I'll be a girl with a blue streak in her hair."

"That's Moon, B.O.B." said Susan

"Oh…Then I'll be a really cute transgender person." Said B.O.B. confidently

"Yeah that's Kiri, B.O.B." replied Moon who had begun to play with her hair

"Then I'll be a really giant lady."

"That's Susan, B.O.B." said Dr. Cockroach as he stared at his weird prison companion

"Fine, then I'll go back to Modesto and be with Derek!"

"Yeah that's still Susan, B.O.B." replied Link as he got on the plane

"I think I at least deserve a chance to be with Derek!"

And with that the plane's doors closed and the monsters with on their were on their way to go fight Gallaxhar's giant alien robot.

The monsters each took a place in the military ship. Link and Moon were sitting on Monger's jeep and were playing cards with a pack that Moon had picked up, Kiri was giggling at a joke that B.O.B. was telling her, Dr. Cockroach was sitting on a bomb that Haru hoped was deactivate and was taking notes but of what she wasn't sure, and Susan was off day dreaming about her life with Derek.

Haru sighed and fidgeted about some more. She couldn't get rid of this sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, and Moon and Kiri being aware of their friend's actions thought

**What's up?**

Haru are you okay?

_Totally fine guys…_

**Liar, spill it.**

_Are you guys not the least bit worried about fighting this giant robot? I mean we could get seriously hurt or die._

But Haru, this is a kid film. No one ever dies in kid films.

**Except for the bad guy or guys which we are not.**

_Yeah okay, but what if we get hurt? Kiri you of all people should be freaking out here. What if you get cut or something and you bleed out?_

**Yeah that could be a problem….**

Then I'll just stay behind, the guys know about my condition and I don't think that they'll mind a bit if I sit out of the fight.

**Good idea Kiri besides it's not like we're really gonna be needed. The fight is going to go exactly as planned, we're here just to observe and have fun.**

_But what if-_

**Haru I'm sorry to cut your thought short but would you mind, HA! Puns, telling me what hand Link has? **

_One jack, two aces, a two, and a five_

**Thanks!**

Kiri and Haru turned to Moon and her game which she triumphantly asked "Do you have any aces?"

Link groaned and handed over his two aces.

"I can't believe I lost my two aces…." He muttered

"Get over it, chicken of the sea." Said Moon as she laughed evilly and took them with great pride as she thought to her friend

**Thank you!**

You really shouldn't be cheating at cards Moon…

**Oh come on, Link cheats all the time with B.O.B. and it's just one time.**

_So what you're doing is more like poetic justice?_

**Yep!**

Could we please get back on subject?

**Sure! Okay Haru, chill nothing is going to happen to us during the fight. Even if something were to go wrong look who we have with us! Susan a fifty foot giant who can use cars as roller skates, Link a freaking strong mix between monkey and man, B.O.B. who is indestructible mass, and Dr. C who can build anything out of anything! We're totally badass!**

Haru smiled at her's friend's comment.

_Okay, okay so were safe…_

Of course we are! We're the good guys and how many times have we seen this movie? A dozen times? Maybe a hundred? We'll be okay and if by some unlikely chance that we do have to fight, then we have our powers.

_Thanks guys…._

There was a sudden lurch and Monger appeared and said "We're here!"

The plane's door opened with a creak and everyone stepped out.

"Let's move out!" yelled Monger as he drove out of the plane on his jeep

Dr. Cockroach adjusted his lab coat as he walked out and Link practically jumped out of the plane to get a look at his new surroundings. Susan gasped

"This is San Francisco! This isn't far from my home!"

"I always wanted to visit the City by the Bay…" said Moon

Dr. Cockroach sighed happily

"Feel the wind on you antenna. Isn't this wonderful?"

"I haven't been outside in fifty years! It's-It's amazing out here!" exclaimed B.O.B. as he put a blue arm around Kiri

"It's a little hotter than I remember. Has the earth get warmer? That would be great to know that, That would be a very convenient truth."

Moon stifled a laugh and said "It's either gotten hotter or you've gotten fatter."

Link shot her a death glare and was prepared to say something back at her but Kiri intervened and asked Monger

"So where's the robot?" even though she knew full well that it would appear in a moment

Monger didn't have time to answer her question because at that moment there was a rumble and the whirring of gears. Everyone's eyes shot upward where they saw, of course the giant 300 foot alien robot coming right at them. Now even though Haru, Moon, and Kiri had seen the movie too many times to be scared of such a thing, they still had chills sent up their spine at the sight of the robot coming at them through the mist and fog.

"Whoo-Whee! Now that's a Robot!"

"It's huge…." said Susan

"Try not to damage it too much monsters! I might want to bring it back to the farm!" said Monger as he drove backwards into the plane

"No, No, No! Wait! You didn't say anything about it being huge!" said Susan as she made a pitiful attempt to stop Monger from leaving them

"Wait! No! Don't leave!"

But it was too late Monger was already gone.

Then the robot's blue laser eye got all the monsters in its range .

"Wow….it's so pretty…" muttered Moon

"Snap out of it!" said Kiri as she pinched her

"OW! Why is everyone pinching me?"

There was a loud rumble of the robot's joints as it slowly moved towards them and then there was a silence, an unnatural silence that could be felt by everyone. No one dared to move, speak or even breathe.

"Guys….I got a bad feeling…." Whispered Kiri

The robot turned its one giant red eye to the monsters and with a loud "Click" and a few turning of gears it began to walk towards them.

"SUSAN RUN!" shouted out Moon

Susan didn't hesitate for a moment before she broke out in a sprint and ran in to the city to escape the alien robot. Link took a fighting stance and said "Okay let's turn this over sized tin can into a really dented oversized tin can."

But the robot revealed its arms and wiped Link's smirk away.

"Ok! Does anybody have a twenty on Insectosarusas?"

"Wow! Would you look at the size of that-"

"FOOT!" yelled out Dr. Cockroach as he, Link, Haru, Moon, and Kiri all dodged the mechanical appendage

"I got it, you guys! I got it! Don't worry I won't let go! I'm wearin' him down! Please telling me he's slowing down!" yelled B.O.B. as he remained stuck to the robot's foot like an old piece of gum

"Okay! We need a game plan!" yelled Moon

"Doc, any ideas?" asked Link

"I do. Get to the city Link, I'll catch up with you as soon as I can."

Link merely shrugged at us as he ran to the edge of the road and dived in.

"What about us, bug boy?" asked Moon

"I must express my concern about placing you all in a dangerous position such as this."

"Don't worry were a lot tougher than we seem." Said Kiri proudly

Dr. Cockroach smiled but still said "I'm afraid that the safest course of action for you three would be to stay here."

Dr. Cockroach went to work on an old trolley that had been knocked over in the course of the evacuation. Moon pulled Haru and Kiri into a group huddle

"Guys I know what I said about how we're here to observe but-"

Haru sighed and replied "You want to go fight the giant alien robot that could potentially kill us…right?"

"I so do. I mean come on! We're in our favorite movie with Powers! Can you guys honestly tell me that you don't want to have some fun with them and fight Gallaxhar?"

"I do." Said Kiri timidly

"What?" exclaimed Haru

"Haru, look this is a once in a lifetime opportunity! Don't you want to help them?" said Kiri

"Of course I do but we really shouldn't interfere, what if we cause something bad to happen?"

"Haru the odds of that happening? Like a million to one?" asked Moon

"Are you sure about that?" asked Haru

"Completely sure!"

"Then bet on it." Replied Haru who was still unconvinced

"What do you want to bet?" asked Moon who was now smiling

"I dunno…um if something goes wrong then you have to…..Kiss Link on the mouth."

"What?"

"You heard me." Said Haru smugly

"Okay, okay. Kiri you officiate this. If I lose this bet then I'll kiss Link but if I'm right then you have to kiss Mister Mad Scientist on the mouth too."

"W-What? Oh…fine."

Kiri smiled at her friends and said "Okay the bet is on! Moon loses she must kiss Link and if Haru loses she must kiss Dr. Cockroach. Are you both in agreement with the terms?"

Both Haru and Moon nodded and Moon asked

"Okay so we need a game plan. Haru got any ideas?"

"I do. Moon can you create clouds?"

"Yeah I think so."

"Good try making a dense rain cloud."

"Alright…."

Moon stepped back from her friends, lifted her hands out, and concentrated. At first it was a little fit of fog, but then it grew into a black dense rain cloud that even began to produce thunder.

"That's so cool!" said Kiri

"Oh this is awesome!" said Moon "I wonder if I can make it float up and down?"

"You should be able to, now Moon try getting on it."

"Is that safe?" Moon asked

"Do you want to fight a giant alien robot?" asked Haru

"Yeah."

"Then it's safe."

Moon gulped and jumped onto the little black rain cloud. It held her up and it started to float around when she thought of which direction she wanted it to go in.

"Oh, this is way too cool!"

"Okay Moon I want you to find Link and if possible try to stop him from getting hit by Doc's ride. We'll meet you up at the bridge, if you're there before us then try to get people off it."

Moon nodded eagerly and flew off to find Link, which now left only Haru and Kiri.

"Kiri I know full well that if you get hurt, odds are that you'll die but-"

"Don't worry I took my medicine, I'll be fine, just tell me what to do."

Haru smiled at her friend's bravery and said "Okay I think that one of these cars is still running or at least has the keys still in the ignition. I want you to take a car and follow the robot, let B.O.B. know that help is on the way, make B.O.B. go with you to the bridge and try to get as many people off as possible."

"Got it! But what are you going to do?" asked Kiri as she stopped herself from leaving Haru alone

"I-I-I don't know but don't worry I figure something out." said Haru confidently as Kiri drove off in a nice black car

Haru turned around and decided to ask Dr. Cockroach for a lift when she noticed that he was long gone.

"Great…I'll have to fly."

Now it wasn't the fact that Haru didn't love having her gift of flight but it hurt to have to literally grow them out of her back. In a matter of minutes her beautiful wings were out and flapping madly to gain height, she let them and in an instant she was well over fifty feet. Haru escalated a bit higher to around 300 feet before taking off in the direction of the city.

It wasn't too hard to find the giant alien robot in the slowly making its way through the city, but as Haru got closer she thought she saw something or rather someone on the robot's shoulder but when she checked again after rubbing her eyes, it was gone. Haru passed it off a mirage and flew closer to the bridge where she found Susan getting people off the bridge before the robot reached her.

_Where are Moon and Kiri?_

"Susan!" called out Haru

"Oh Haru I'm glad you're here, help me!"

"Okay okay what do you want me to do?"

"Distract the robot before it gets here!"

Haru didn't need to be told twice and in a flash she was off, flying towards the alien robot with no freaking idea on what she was going to do to stop it.

Meanwhile with Moon….

Moon looked around the city for any sign of Link which unfortunately there was none.

"Why on earth does fish boy have to go through the sewers?" she screamed out loud from her cloud (Hey that rhymed!)

Moon continued to search for Link when she saw a manhole cover suddenly pop up and a familiar green fish like creature come slinking out.

"Oh yeah…that hurt…" muttered Link

"Hey LINK!" called out Moon as she floated down gracefully to him

"How are you doing that?"

"With my awesome element powers! Jealous?"

"No…."

"You so are but that's beside the point. Haru wants me to grab you and take you to the bridge."

"Haru? But Doc said for me to-"

"Now Link, who on earth are you going to trust? Three random girls that you met like a month ago or your insane cell mate who you've known throughout your entire incarceration in prison?"

"Well when you put it like that….neither."

"What? I'm offended." Pouted Moon

"Whatever, look I know that you girls really want to help but this is better left to the professionals and…"

Moon stopped listening to Link and began to play with her powers some more. She continued to do as long as Link went on rambling about how tough he was and faintly she heard wheels hitting the pavement. Moon looked up and saw Dr. Cockroach driving recklessly right towards them, this was very familiar to Moon and what had Haru told her? "Keep Link from getting hit by Doc's ride?" Well she better act now before she lost Link.

"Hey Link, sorry to stop your tall tales but you might want to hop on top of my cloud before you become a speck on the sidewalk."

"Why?"

"Just trust me!"

Link didn't look convinced but with the sound of the trolley's wheel coming ever so closer he didn't have a choice. Moon somehow was able to grab Link by his hand and actually lift him up to her cloud just in the nick of time before Dr. Cockroach nearly ran him over.

"HEY! Watch where you're driving!" shouted Link angrily

A faint "Sorry Link!" could be heard as Dr. Cockroach drove off towards the robot. Link jumped off Moon's cloud and yelled in Dr. Cockroach's direction but it was in vain, Dr. Cockroach was already far away at the robot feet and couldn't hear Link's angry cries. Link continued to shot in Dr. Cockroach's direction until Moon once again heard the sound of a vehicle approaching them. She turned around on her cloud and saw Kiri of all people driving straight towards them.

"Hey Link!"

"What?" screamed Link

But then it was too late Kiri hit Link with her car and Link went flying upwards and landed on Moon's cloud. Moon laughed so hard that she nearly fell off of the cloud and Link who was now disoriented said

"Did anybody get the license plate of that car?"

Before he fell once more onto the softness of the little black rain cloud.

Moon laughed at Link again before she said

"Don't worry Link, we'll get them!"

Moon then made her cloud move forward and she sped off to the robot where Dr. Cockroach, B.O.B., and Kiri were. It didn't take long for Moon and Link to catch up to them and when the duo had got up with them.

"Hey! Where's the fire?" yelled Moon over the loud rumbling and whirring of the robots gears

"What are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay back at the highway!" shouted Dr. Cockroach when he saw that Kiri was driving a car and that Moon was right beside him on her cloud

"Sorry! Me no speaky your language!" replied Moon back with her hands over her ears

"Rubbish!" yelled back Dr. Cockroach

"Hey Guys? I'm getting tired here!" shouted B.O.B. between the robot's steps

"Don't worry B.O.B.! Just try to jump in to the car!" screamed Kiri as he/she attempted to open the passenger side door but he/she failed to do so and had to go back to driving before she hit any of the rubble that was coming at her/him.

"Hey Link! Try to land of Kiri's car and open up the door for her, so we can get B.O.B. out of there!" said Moon

Link nodded and did a front flip as he landed perfectly on the roof of Kiri's car.

"Show off…" muttered Moon

"Jealous?" asked Link

"No…"

"Would you just get B.O.B. already and stop flirting!" screamed Kiri as she banged on the roof of her car

"Okay, okay! Geez…."

Link carefully inched over to the edge of the car and opened up the passenger side door.

"Okay B.O.B. jump!" yelled Kiri

"Oh okay!"

B.O.B. jumped but he overshot the jump. Instead of landing inside Kiri's car he landed on Link then the both of them went over the side of the car and fell into Dr. Cockroach ride, knocking him away from the controls which of course sent them speeding into the water. There was a loud SPALSH! And Moon along with Kiri hit the brakes on both of their rides before examining the water for their friends.

"Hey! Are you guys okay?" yelled Moon

"What do you think?" shouted back a very pissed off looking Dr. Cockroach

"Um…if it isn't too much trouble, could you guys possible get out of the water so we can go save the day?" asked Kiri his/her sweetest voice

B.O.B. nodded happily at Kiri's request and then grabbed Dr. Cockroach by his waist.

"W-wait B.O.B.! What are you doing?"

B.O.B. only laughed as he threw Dr. Cockroach back onto land.

"You alright Doc?" asked Moon

Dr. Cockroach didn't have time to come up with a reply because B.O.B. threw Link on top of him before he himself came up onto dry land.

"Oh good job B.O.B!" said Kiri as he/she gave him a hug

"Alright guys let's get the lead out and stop that robot from leveling the city!" shouted Moon happily.

It didn't take too long for them to make it to the bridge and when they did the same exact events happened. A girl tried to get out of her car and screamed at the sight of Link as she dived back into her car, Link shut the door and sighed as he finally reached Susan who was fighting off the robot who had gotten itself entangled with the bridge's ropes. There was another roar and Insectosarus appeared soaking wet.

"Hey furball where you been?" asked Link

Insectosarus roared again.

"Yeah I know…papa's a little out of shape." Said Link as he slapped his gut

"Where have you been?" shouted Susan as she got up

"It's a long story…"

"Hey where's Haru?" asked Kiri as he/she looked everywhere for her

"She's was distracting the robot for a while but I don't know where she is! Oh never mind! Why is it trying to kill me? Why is it trying to do that? Why-"

Susan was cut off as the robot arm came down on her. There was once again a moment of silence but Susan with some trouble was able to lift the heavy robot arm off of her.

"Wow…you're doing great!"

"I'm doing everything!"

"Not for long! Come on, you guys let's take this thing down!" shouted Link as he charged at the robot but was shot back due to its deflector shield

Moon and Kiri expected Dr. Cockroach to say his lines but instead a small mechanical arm came out of one of the robot's metal panels, grabbed Link, and dragged him inside of the robot.

"Link!" Screamed Moon, but it was in vain. Link was unconscious and could do nothing to stop the arm from taking him inside.

"Hey Link where ya going?" asked B.O.B. who was unaware of what had just happened

Then suddenly a small ray gun popped out of the same mechanical panel as the arm and shot at B.O.B. Kiri who happened to be right next to B.O.B. at the time felt the temperature drop suddenly and when the haze had cleared B.O.B. was now a frozen blob.

"B.O.B.!" she yelled as she hit the ice that covered him, "Are you alright?"

B.O.B. still had his smile on his face and his single eyeball was spinning in every direction to see what exactly was happening.

"Moon help me!" screamed Kiri

"What do you want me to do?" asked Moon who was still in shock at losing Link

"Use your freaking powers! Unfreeze him! NOW!" Kiri screeched

"Oh duh! Yeah, yeah powers duh!" said Moon as she slapped herself for forgetting her own powers

Moon took careful aim, not wanting to hit any innocent bystanders or heaven forbid Kiri and kill her. She had B.O.B. right in her sights and was about to fire when another mechanical arm came down and hit her. Moon went flying but not before she accidently fired her fire ability at Dr. Cockroach who was hit at both of his legs. Doc screamed in pain and fell to the ground and Moon realizing what she did cursed but not before she saw the same mechanical arm grab the now frozen B.O.B. and then another grab Dr. Cockroach and dragged them both inside of the alien robot.

Moon just lay on her stomach, trying to process what had just happened Kiri ran over to help her up and Susan yelled

"What do we do? I can't fight this thing with the guys in there! I could kill them!"

"D-Don't worry Susan! We'll think of something!" said Kiri as she finally got Moon on her feet

"Hurry then! I can't hold this thing forever!"

"Okay, okay! Just leave it to us!" replied Kiri

Moon grabbed Kiri by her shoulder and whispered furiously into her ear.

"What the hell are we suppose to do? In case you haven't noticed we're missing Haru and the guys have just been abducted! We are SCREWED!"

Kiri grabbed Moon by her shoulders and slapped her twice.

"Now look here Moon! You wanted to go fight the robot and Haru didn't want to. Now I know the guys are gone and we're missing Haru but we have to do something, this is no longer just the monsters fight. This is now our fight and damn it all we're gonna FIGHT!"

Moon just stared at Kiri before barely whispering "Dude…you would make a great motivation speaker…."

"Thank you!" said Kiri happily

"Okay, you've convinced me. We'll fight that robot and get the guys back….but what about Haru?"

Kiri sighed and said "I don't know about her but we can't let that slow us down we need to go get the guys."

Moon nodded in agreement before exclaiming "Wait! We can just think! Haru can hear our thoughts duh! I am really off my A game today!"

"Start thinking!"

"Okay okay!"

**Haru? Hello Haru! Testing one, two, three! Is anyone out there? Haru if you can hear me, then come to the robot! The guys are inside it and we need to go get them….Haru seriously wherever the hell you are get back here now! P.S. You're gonna miss a lot of fun if you don't make it back**

There was this weird static sound, like the kind you get whenever you're listening to your car radio and the signal gets blocked by something.

"Anything?" asked Kiri pensively

"I got static."

"Oh well we'll have to go on without her…"

"Alright so how do we get into the robot?" Asked Moon

"I dunno…." Said Kiri

"Wait I got an idea! Come on!" shouted Moon as she dragged Kiri over to Susan

"Hey Susan can you throw us into the robot's mouth or whatever the heck that thing is?" shouted Moon

Susan nodded and somehow was able to keep the robot's arm down. She picked up Moon and Kiri and she carefully took aim to throw them into the robot's mouth.

"You know…now the more that I think about it…this probably isn't the safest idea I've ever had." Muttered Moon as she saw the sharp mechanism inside the robot's mouth

"You think?" screamed Kiri as Susan threw them inside

Moon and Kiri went falling inside of the robot's mouth and both of them might have wondered if this was how Alice felt as she fell down the rabbit hole. But thoughts were interrupted as they both hit the bottom of the robot.

"Groan if you're okay…." Said Moon

Kiri groaned in response as she got up. She examined herself, making sure that there were no cuts and to her great relief there weren't. Moon got up too and cracked her back.

"Oh yeah…that's gonna hurt in the morning…" she muttered

"Okay we're in…now what?" asked Kiri

"I dunno, Haru's the one whose usually got the plans….oh man we're screwed!"

"Shut up." Said Kiri suddenly

"Don't tell me to shut up! I'll tell myself when to shut up! Watch, shut up!...See I did it." Said Moon

"No really shut up. I heard someone….I think it was Link…."

"Really? Which direction was it coming from?" asked Moon

"I-I-I don't know…" replied Kiri as she now saw that there were three extremely long hallways that seemed to have no end in sight

"Um…how about this we split up. You go in one hallway, I'll go in the other one. We're bound to find the at least one of the guys sooner or later."

"O-Okay just be careful!" said Kiri as he/she began to walk down her hallway

"Look who's talking!" laughed Moon as she went down her's

Moon walked down the hallway. It literally seemed to go on forever and she was starting to worry. What if she never found Link, B.O.B., or Dr. Cockroach? Oh, Dr. Cockroach that was a wave a guilt coming over her. She really hoped that the poor guy was okay but she hoped even more that she would find Link soon.

Everything was really starting to look kind of hopeless and usually when things got to looking like so, Moon usually had Haru next to her to cheer her up or to convince her that everything would be alright in the end but now Haru was gone. Oh god that brought on a new wave of guilt and worry, where the hell was Haru anyway?

Moon began to fret over Haru's fate when she heard groaning; she thought that it was Kiri but then she remembered that they had split up. The groaning continued and got louder as Moon went further into the hallway until finally the groaning seemed to be right where she was standing.

"What the hell….?" She muttered as she got down on her stomach and knocked down on the floor

When she knocked on the floor it proved to be a blessing and a curse, for you see Moon fell through the flooring and landed on a crate

"I hate falling….." she muttered

Then Moon heard the groaning again and when she had her vision properly readjusted she heard the groaning again. She looked down and there she saw Link, still unconscious and bound by these weird handcuffs, trapped in the metal crate she had just fallen on to.

"Oh! Hey-Hey Link! It's me Moon! Wakey-Wakey eggs and bacony!"

Link didn't stir a bit and Moon grew a little more concerned.

"Link seriously, wake up. I need you."

Link just groaned some more before Moon hopped off of his crate. She studied the crate that Link was trapped in and saw that not only did it have regular thick bars but they had electric bars under the normal bars that would prevent Link from even getting out. There was also a huge lock in the middle of the cage. It was all high tech and stuff which made Moon want to groan with agony. High tech stuff was Haru's thing not her's. Moon put her head in her hands and screamed with fury but stopped when she felt herself get shocked by like a small spark.

Moon jumped back a little bit and saw that she had small sparks of lightning coming out of her fingers. A small evil smile made its way into Moon's face as she got down on one knee and shot out a miniature bolt of lightning out of her right index finger and used it to melt the lock away.

Moon laughed, "Oh I am loving this!"

Moon reached into Link's cage and grabbed him by his arm. It was a pain to get him out but slowly and surely she was able to pull him out of the cage.

"Okay….I got Link, that's good but I've got a not awake Link….that's bad….very bad…I wonder how Kiri's doing."

Unlike Moon at the time Kiri was keeping a cool, calm head for her sake, and B.O.B.'s.

"B.O.B?" she called out "B.O.B.B.Y? Are you in here?"

There was just the whirring of machines, and the odd random steam blow off every now and then. Kiri was beginning to lose her cool or more like gain it, by the way that the temperature was steadily dropping by the minute.

I must be on the right track….

Kiri began to shiver but that was nothing compared to what the environment was like inside the robot. The inside of the robot had actually begun to grow frost on the machinery and icicles had started to form on the ceiling.

"Well…this is….new…." muttered Kiri as she carefully avoid getting hit by an icicle

Kiri continued to walk down the frozen hallway and through some miracle, she was immune to the bitter cold and though everything else seemed to slow down due to the cold Kiri's thoughts certainly did not.

Kiri began to wonder what happen to Haru. Susan had said that she had gone off to distract the robot before it hit the bridge but that had obviously failed due to the fact that the robot had already made it to the bridge without the slightest look of being damaged in any way. So what the hell had happened to Haru? Did she get hurt or something? Kiri was sure that Haru hadn't flown off in some sort of cowardice act but still where the hell was she? Kiri honestly hoped that nothing horrible had befallen her friend, or Link, or Dr. Cockroach, and especially B.O.B. and as Kiri kept walking she saw something dart across the end of the hallway out of the corner of her eye.

What was that?

Kiri decided to follow whatever it was that wet dashing across the hallway and when she made it to the end she saw the most oddest sight she had ever seen. She saw B.O.B., frozen from his waist (?) downward and there were small miniature robots going back and forth cutting out frozen pieces of B.O.B. out and putting them in a very cold storage facility. Kiri gently tiptoed into the room and tiptoed over to B.O.B. who seemed to be completely unaware of what the mini robots were doing.

"B.O.B., hello?

B.O.B. swirled around and a giant smile was instantly plastered to his face that moment he saw Kiri.

"Kiri! Hi! When did you get here?"

"B.O.B., we need to leave now. Susan can't hold back the robot forever."

"She can't? That's really bad, isn't it?"

"Really bad, now let's go."

"I can't, I'm frozen to the spot and these weird guys keep taking pieces of me away."

"Don't worry about the rest of you. Just give me your hand and I'll pull you out, okay?"

B.O.B. nodded and gave Kiri both of his hands. Kiri pulled and pulled and when she thought she saw B.O.B. move a little bit out of his frozen prison an alarm went off. The miniature robots all turned to Kiri and their eyes went blood red.

"Oh this is so not good…." Muttered Kiri

The robot's eyes turned purple and a small laser beam akin to the one on Gallaxhar's ship was powering up. Kiri could feel her blood pumping through her ears and all the small robots took aim at her.

"Kiri? What's going on?" asked B.O.B.

Kiri suddenly found it hard to speak so she just let her eyes travel to find some sort of spot that she could hide before the robots shot her. Kiri's eyes wandered up to the ceiling to where colossal icicles were growing and that gave Kiri an idea. She sang this exceedingly loud and high operatic note that shattered all of the icicles unto the robots head and destroyed them. Kiri's high note also broke B.O.B. out of his frozen prison, when Kiri was finished with her high note B.O.B. looked at her and said

"That was awesome!" as he gave Kiri a high five

But the moment they did the high five, the ceiling failed them and they fell through. Kiri and B.O.B. fell through another hole until they both hit two people.

"I hate falling…." Muttered Kiri

"I hate people falling on me more…" muttered Moon in return

"Oh Moon! I'm so glad I found you!"

"I'm glad I found you too Kiri, just not this way…." Said Moon, "Now can we all get off of me…"

Kiri and B.O.B. would have been more than happy to compile if Link who just woken up hadn't tossed all three of them off of him.

"Okay ow! People stop landing and throwing people on me. It's getting old…." Said Moon as she shoved Kiri and B.O.B. off of her

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Link

"We came to rescue you." Said Kiri

"What?" asked Link

"Yeah, after you went charging at the robot you along with B.O.B. and Dr. C got captured. Me and Kiri got Susan to throw us in to go find you guys." Replied Moon who once again cracked her back

"That's great. Now where's Doc and Haru?" asked Link

Both of Moon's and Kiri's faces fell at the mention of their friend and Kiri replied in a soft voice

"We don't know. We haven't heard from her…."

Link was now confused "What do you mean you haven't heard from her? Did she just blow off whatever plan you guy had or-"

"Kiri means we can't contact her via mind link. So that either means she's exhausted beyond belief or she's….you know…dead."

Link's face fell when he heard Moon speak those words, Moon herself also looked downhearted and a bit bitter. Kiri merely hugged B.O.B. in response, she didn't know what to say and B.O.B. for his entire lack of brains just hugged Kiri back and remained silent as the four tried to decide what their next move should be.

But before any of them could even suggest on what to do next a loud "Clank" could be heard echoing near them.

"What the hell was that?" asked Moon

"I-I-I don't know….maybe it was Susan?"

Another loud Clank, the sound was getting closer.

"Doc! That better be you messing around in this things hardware or I swear I'll-"

It happened so fast. One minute Link was yelling at an imaginary Dr. Cockroach and the next Moon, Kiri, Link, and B.O.B. were surrounded by hundreds of thousands of miniaturize little robots.

"Oh I have seriously got a bad feeling…." Muttered Kiri

Meanwhile outside of the robot in the water there was a small figure clinging desperately onto a car that had fallen off the bridge. No she wasn't a driver whose car had fallen into the water or even a passenger, no; she was simply a teenage girl who went by the name of Haru Fuyumori. And now Haru Fuyumori was doing her best to keep from drowning in the water or from being crushed by the falling debris from the bridge. She was tired, no wait tired didn't quite do her justice, she was exhausted and wanted so badly to go to sleep or to just relax but there would be no such thing for Haru. See she was in pain do to her right wing being literally crushed by something, though what Haru wouldn't be able to tell you.

Haru had been flying towards the robot trying to stop it when she saw someone on the robot's shoulder again. It was only there for a minute but a minute was enough to hit Haru with a laser beam that was similar to the one on Gallaxhar's ship. When she was struck with the laser beam it stunned her she couldn't move her body and so she fell down to the water below. Once Haru hit the water she was able to shake off being stunned but she struggled to keep her head up.

Once Haru was able to climb up on a sinking car when she got on the car she saw that there was the black mysterious figure once again. It went right up to Haru and she was shocked, it wasn't a man or a person it was just a shadow. A tall gangly ghastly shadow came right up to Haru and put a hand on her head; Haru could not move or speak as the shadow touched her head. She just sat there and felt this horrifying shock go through her body, it was like all her strength was being sapped away from her.

When the shadow was done it smiled horribly at her and then it disappeared, leaving Haru struggling to stay awake on the floating debris. Haru passed out mere minutes after the shadow left and was slowly slipping off of her little bit of safety, it didn't take long for her to fall completely off the car and sink down into the water. It looked as though Haru would have drowned until she heard

**Haru? Hello Haru! Testing one, two, three! Is anyone out there? Haru if you can hear me, then come to the robot! The guys are inside it and we need to go get them….Haru seriously wherever the hell you are get back here now! P.S. You're gonna miss a lot of fun if you don't make it back**

Haru opened her eyes and swam back up to the surface. She was still tired but she refused to give up if Moon and Kiri were going to have fun without her. Haru grabbed onto a piece of the bridge ropes that had been cut off and began to climb up it like it was the rope from gym class.

"No stupid Robot is gonna keep me from my friends or the monsters!"

Haru was stilled exhausted and her wet wings were heavy and weighing her down but she continued to climb up the rope until she saw an opening in the monster's right leg. It was big enough for Haru to make it in and as she flapped her wings hard enough to get the water off of them she made it.

"I-I can't believe I did it! Moon was right, this is awesome!"

Haru continued to army crawl through the air vent until a sudden gust of air blew her through the vents every single possible way until she finally landed in the robot's main processing unit.

"Oh wow….this is amazing…." She whispered

Haru was mesmerized by the shining lights and the sheer advance technology that surrounded her when she heard something moaning in pain. Haru continued to follow the sound until she found Dr. Cockroach PhD. chained with these weird handcuffs to a wall.

"Hey Doc!"

Dr. Cockroach looked up to see who was calling him and he smiled fondly when he saw Haru.

"Hello Ms. Haru…."

Haru knelt down beside Dr. Cockroach and saw that his legs were horribly burnt.

"What the hell happened?"

"B.O.B. got frozen, Moon aimed, and she got knocked away. Her fireball hit me instead of B.O.B."

"Damn…well can you walk?" asked Haru concerned

"Possibly if I weren't bolted to the wall."

Haru looked at the handcuff's locks. They need a key, something that Haru didn't have or have time to go looking for, so she did the next best thing.

"Hey Doctor, would you mind at all if I were to grab one of your antennas for a short moment?"

"U-Uh no I suppose not. OW!"

Haru grabbed Dr. Cockroach's antennas and shoved it into the handcuff's lock. She twisted it, bent it, and until there was a click and both of the handcuffs fell off.

"That was extraordinary my dear. How on earth did you do that?"

"Oh Moon taught me how to pick locks when we first met, now come on. Upsy-Daisy let's get out of here!"

Dr. Cockroach stood up shakily with some help from Haru they were able to walk down an extremely long hallway with no end in sight until they came to the center of the robot.

"Where are they?" murmured Haru nervously

"I'm not sure, maybe if we-"

Dr. Cockroach was cut off because screaming and yelling could be heard coming from the hallway that Moon had taken to find Link. Haru and Dr. Cockroach spun around to see who was yelling and screaming when they saw Link, Moon, Kiri, and B.O.B. running away from what appeared to be a swarm of miniature robots.

And as much as Moon and Kiri would have loved to celebrate and chat about them not getting killed, Kiri simply yelled out,

"B.O.B. get us out of here!"

B.O.B. grabbed everyone and stretched them out of the robot. They landed a feet away from Susan who seeing that all of her friends were safely out of the alien robot pulled and tugged on the wires that were entangled on the robot until it started to tip over. The seven of them ran like there was no tomorrow as the robot came crashing down. They all tripped over each other but were able to make it to the other side just as the robot fell down into the water below them.

Author's Note: Ugh this was so long and so crappy! Guys I hope I gave each of you enough action and fun.


End file.
